Chapter 1: Life or Nightmare?
by Ambersia Snakeheart
Summary: Natalie, a small girl, is alone in her home when the he apocalypse breaks out. Sh has survived in her house without a disturbance, until a stranger comes in her home.


Chapter 1

Life or Nightmare?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Walking Dead game except some scenarios and my OCs._

_Day 1_

_ I'm scared and alone. I hear moans outside of my house, but they are muffled by the wood boards. It's dark inside the house and Jason isn't back yet. He left 5 days ago to go get more food for us, but I think the people outside got to him. They sound hungry and in pain. I only have my stuffed animals to talk to now. Mom and Dad are-_

I suddenly hear the door creak open. I'm not sure if it's Jason so I grabbed my metal baseball bat and slowly walk out of my room. When I walk out, I see a man in the house, so I duck down behind my living room couch. The man was a tall, African American man who looked like he was in his mid 30s. I watched him as he walked around the house, making sure to check all the cupboards and drawers. I hear the phone beep and repeat the message my mother left.

"Natalie, your father and I will be gone for 2 weeks for our honeymoon in Hawaii. I trust that you will stay safe and not break anything in the house. Jason, look after your sister please. We don't want to lose our precious children. I love you both and we'll see you soon loveys!"

I give a little sigh when the mention of Jason comes up. He's been gone for so long, and I miss him so much. I keep watch on the man inside my house, and as soon as he turned around to open another cupboard, I get up behind him and confront him.

"Who are you? Why are you here in my home?" I ask him with ferocity in my voice.

I wanted to make sure I sound brave, not like a weakling. The man turns around with his hands up, and has a surprised look on his face when he sees me.

"My name is Lee. I wanted to see if there was any food or some useful supplies in this house," the man says.

"Why do you need to rob people's houses for supplies? You look like you have a decent amount of money to go buy some for yourself." I ask him.

"Well," he sighs, "Something bad has happened. I see you were smart enough to put wooden boards all around the windows." Lee says, looking around the house.

"Jason put those up. He said that his friends always throw rocks at the windows to get his attention, but they always end up breaking." I said.

"Where is Jason? I heard in the message that your parents are a vacation to Hawaii, and that Jason was supposed to watch over his sister, Natalie, which I'm guessing is you." Lee says, with a little hint of worry in his voice.

"Jason hasn't been home for 5 days now. He said he was getting going to the market to buy more food, but I'm afraid that the people outside got to him. There are so many. What happened to them?" I say.

"Those aren't people, they're walkers. But you kids call them zombies." Lee said in a grave voice.

Just then, a hand breaks through the window and slides past the wood boards. It scrabbled around, scrapping the wood. The arm had plenty of glass shards digging into the flesh, and the nails jutting out of the board clearly scraped a bit of skin off the arm, but the person barely noticed. The arm waved around, as if it were looking for something.

"Natalie, I'm not sure if we have much time to talk, but grab all the supplies you can carry." Lee shouts, his voice trying to overpower all the groans from outside.

I run down the hall and into my room, then I grab a big duffle bag. After that, I run everywhere around the house, grabbing fruits, dry foods, canned foods, first aid kits, medications, clothes, screwdrivers, brushes, combs, 3 small kitchen knives that are sheathed, a butcher knife, and a picture of my family. I stuff them into the bag and zip it up. Then, Lee grabbed my hand and started to run with me. Before we got to the door, Lee scooped me up and carried me out the door, making sure to run as fast as he could. He opens a door to a blue truck outside the house and stuffs me inside. Then, he jumps in the back and watches as my neighborhood fades away in the distance.


End file.
